Monólogo de una sombra etérea
by karin al cuadrado
Summary: Las almas se pueden perdonar... las sombras no. One shot de Duo Maxwell. No perderán mucho tiempo si deciden leerlo... ojalá dejen reviews .


Fanfic Gundam Wing 

Por Karin2

De fans para fans

"Monólogo de una sombra 

etérea"

Demonios. ¿Cuanto más tendré que esperar? Miro hacia todos lados y estoy ansioso por terminar lo antes posible. Pasan junto a mí personas extrañas que parecen seres de otro mundo, que me ven y siguen caminando como si nada, sumidos en sus mundos interiores... Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es tarde. La luz de la luna se pierde dentro de este embrollo de edificios y aún sigo quieto en el mismo lugar, fastidiado y sentado en el borde de la calle, viendo pasar a los extraterrestres y a los automóviles... Demonios... no digo más que demonios... una y otra vez; parece que no sé decir otra cosa que no sea esa palabra... intentaré usar palabras distintas... Demonios, no encuentro ninguna... Una señora me mira con ojos lastimeros y creo que tiene la intención de darme algo... no, no acepto monedas; pero se la recibiré igual... Me parece que estoy constantemente contradiciéndome: Shinigami dice sí y Maxwell dice no... no tengo remedio... Demonios otra vez. Ya me está dando frío; recién llovió, las temperaturas descienden precipitadamente y yo no traigo más que mi chaqueta azul marino vieja y gastada... ésa que me quedaba grande cuando yo tenía 7 años... ésa que me dio el sacerdote del orfanato el día en que yo corría con unos panecillos robados en los bolsillos. Acomodo mi gorra. Me levanto y camino por la acera con dirección a mi objetivo... Miro nuevamente el reloj y noto que la hora se me había pasado, mientras pensaba en estupideces. La trenza se me está desarmando, así que comienzo a trenzarla de nuevo con algo de desgano. Mis pies caminan solos porque les puse piloto automático; Shinigami me dijo que no lo hiciera porque debía estar concentrado... A veces Shinigami me exaspera... tanto, como yo lo hago con el soldado de plomo (Heero); pero aún así cargo con Shinigami dentro como si fuera parte de mí, como si fuera un hijo, o como si fuera un juez hastiante que debo soportar y obedecer... He llegado; estoy justo frente al edificio que me llevará nuevamente a la perdición casi diaria que vivo. Me acerco a la pared para no ser visto desde el edificio al que entraré y así me transformo en una sombra más de las que proyectan el resto de edificios y del que proyectan las prostitutas que me miran con ojos interesados. Avanzo silencioso, dejo a las prostitutas atrás y camino por un callejón aledaño para subir por esas escaleras de emergencia. Llego hasta el piso donde están los documentos que debo extraer... suena bonita esa palabra... es mejor que robar. Abro con un poco de trabajo la puerta, noto que el pasillo está vacío y camino con pasos sordos hasta la habitación número 14 según recuerdo que salía anotado en el papel destartalado que me dio el chino, quien a veces me dan ganas de besar por lo agradable que es... lo digo irónicamente. Me asomo por la puerta y veo siluetas de un hombre armado. Apreté mis puños y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer girar la manilla y de golpear al sujeto de adentro, aparece un hombre por otra puerta con la mano en su automática. Demonios. Me abalanzo sobre él y le quiebro el cuello en una milésima de segundo... quien se digna a ver a Shinigami no sobrevivirá para contarlo, digo en un murmullo junto a su cadáver mientras le saco el arma. Le pateé el trasero. Acomodo mi gorra. Vuelvo a mi objetivo, giro la manilla, abro la puerta y doy un tiro certero en la frente del tipo armado; éste cae como costal de papas al suelo. El piso tras mis pasos se mancha con un hilo de sangre viscoso que brota de la cabeza del sujeto y yo me acerco al escritorio que hay enfrente. Reviso uno por uno los documentos que hay en los cajones y saco una mísera hoja amarilla, que por la maldita tuve que hacer tanto escándalo. La doblo en varias partes... supongo que no me regañarán por presentarla tan descuidada, aunque me mirarán con ojos de desaprobación; meto la hoja en el bolsillo de mis pantalones de mecánico muerto de hambre y salgo de la habitación caminando hacia la puerta por donde entré. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente pues no tardará mucho para que se den cuenta de los cuerpos... y me encuentro de frente con las prostitutas. Sonrío con mi sonrisa tenebrosa típica, ven mis ojos violetas brillando bajo la penumbra de la sombrilla de mi gorra y se alejan atemorizadas en el instante en que ven las manchas de sangre en los bordes de mi pantalón y en mis zapatos. Camino con mi asqueroso papel amarillo, pretendiendo llegar a la base improvisada en un departamento de la avenida principal... demonios... y voy con la asquerosa imagen tatuada en mi mente, de esos hombres asesinados por Shinigami...

Eso fue lo que pasó Padre... ahora debo irme, para poder limpiar estos asquerosos zapatos... Supongo que mi asquerosa conciencia está limpia. Haga cuenta, Padre, que nunca estuve aquí... porque si Shinigami se entera, es capaz de asesinarme a mí también... de hecho, ya me asesinó desde el momento que acepté trabajar con él y con Deathscythe...

- " que Dios te bendiga hijo mío... Tu alma es una sombra etérea y por lo tanto, difícil de retener con el corazón del perdón... Pero aún tengo esperanza de tu expiación y redención... – dice de modo triste el anciano tras las cortinas aterciopeladas del confesionario. Lo dejo atrás. El anciano probablemente quedó con una lágrima asomándose por sus ojos arrugados, pues ha logrado ver en lo que se ha convertido el simpático niño de ojos violetas que recibió algo reacio una chaqueta azul marino hace casi 8 años. Saco la moneda que me había dado la señora en la calle y la dejo de limosna a la salida de la iglesia...

Fin

Ettoooo... ¿cómo está? ¿Les gustó? ojalá que sí, pues ha sido toda una osadía escribir un fanfic cuando la temperatura bajo la sombra son 35 grados ... pensé que el cerebro no me iba a funcionar XD. ¡Es que realmente el calor hace estragos!

Les agradecería enormemente si escribieran reviews... ojalá así sea...

Creo que me lancé con los monólogos, así que lo más probable, es que siga los monólogos con cada uno de los personajes.

Bye!


End file.
